1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a metal line in a semiconductor device and more particularly, to a method for forming a metal line of a semiconductor device advantageous to preventing a malfunction of the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In conventional technology, a metal line, e.g., a bitline, is formed from etching an interlevel insulation film by way of a damascene process. However, it is difficult to form an interval between interlevel insulation films during a bitline forming process, enough to a desired rate, due to the limit on the capability of a photo-masking equipment. Accordingly, an interval between adjacent bitline is insufficient to induce mutual interference, causing a malfunction of the semiconductor device. In recent, although efforts have been proceeded to enlarge the interval between the interlevel insulation films in order to prevent such a malfunction due to the mutual interference, evaporation and etch-back processes are added to increase the product cost and a turn-around time (TAT).